1. Field
The present invention relates generally to connection devices. More specifically, the present invention concerns connection devices for holding objects, such as, for instance, keys or dog tags.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various types of ring-type connectors have long been employed to hold keys, tags, and other small objects for convenient storage and access. Such connectors typically include a circular, wire-type ring that can be selectively opened to permit an object to be added or removed from the ring. For instance, a conventional split ring is constructed of a single piece of spring metal wire that forms a double loop. The resilient spring metal resiliently urges each of the loops against one another and requires the user to flex open one of the ends of the loops to allow attachment or removal of an object relative to the ring. Conventional split ring connectors are difficult to pry open and often require the use of a tool or fingernail, which can lead to injury.
Some prior art ring-type connectors include a ring and a body that moves relative to the ring to selectively open and close the connector. However, conventional ring-type connectors have various deficiencies. For instance, such connectors have rings with exposed ends that can be inadvertently snagged or caught by an adjacent object. The exposed ends of conventional connectors can also be flexed such that the connector is unintentionally opened. For example, inadvertent contact between the exposed end and an adjacent object can cause the exposed end to flex and open the connector.
However, forces purposely applied to the connector can also cause inadvertent opening of the connector. For instance, a key or tag attached to the ring of the conventional connector can apply a pulling force to the ring such that the ring flexes to open the connector. This problem of unintended ring flexure is particularly acute when the pulling force is applied adjacent to the exposed end of the ring.